


No More Than A Flash in the Night

by KataM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Voyeurism, someone gets their ass eaten out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataM/pseuds/KataM
Summary: Jesse wakes up at 2AM and wants a snack.He gets another kind of treat instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Kinktober and never really got around to finishing it.  
> Short but fun? 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it.  
> Also literally every title I come up with is a line from a Pablo Neruda poem.  
> He's really great. My fav poet. (If you have a chance read Love Sonnet XVII or Ode To Black Panther because those to are my absolute favorites)

At 2AM McCree had decided that enough was enough. He had woken to the sound of his own stomach grumbling and had failed to fall asleep after that. He knew Angela would have his ass, complaining that eating after a certain hour would heed his growth, but after tossing and turning for over an hour, he decided he didn't give a damn. 

He padded his way down the hall, careful not to make a sound lest he woke someone up. He had almost made it to the kitchen when he heard a moan. He crept his way to the slightly open door and peered inside. McCrees eyes widened in shock. 

Locked in an embrace, illuminated by the florescent light of the mess hall, stood Reyes and Morrison. McCree covered his mouth to keep his gasp from escaping. He made moves to slip back to his room but curiosity got the best of him, he silently prayed for forgiveness as he peered back into the room. 

They kissed fiercely, almost as if they were trying to consume each other. Gabe gripped the back of Jack’s head, pulling him close, tighter, until no space could possibly remain between them. Thick arms wrapped themselves around Gabe’s waist, fingers grabbing at the flesh of his back.

They scrambled to rip their clothes off, eyes never breaking contact, their breath coming in heavy pants. Free of their clothes, they grabbed each other, mouths clashing in violence. McCree watched as Gabe bit into Jack’s lip, drawing out an enticing whimper. 

McCree bit his own lip, reaching down to grab his growing erection. Guilt and lust overcame him, heating his body to the core. He drew the band of his sweatpants down to free his throbbing cock, palming himself in a shaky hand. 

Jack pulled away from the heated embrace to pepper kisses into Gabe's neck, inciting a deep growl. Hands wrapped themselves around a pale waist to hoist Jack off the ground. His back found purchase against the cool material of a dining table, pinned beneath the heat of the man above him. They took a breath of a moment looking at one another, eyes locked tenderly, betraying the love they felt for each other. 

Without wasting a second more, Gabe bent down to capture Jack’s lips. He let his hands roam on the pale body below him, stopping only to grip at Jack’s thick thighs, fingers pressing with a bruising strength. He pulled away from their kiss with a wet sound, their disappointed sighs were quickly replaced with breathy moans as Gabe licked his way down to Jack's chest. He took his time, roughly biting into the flesh, then soothing the sting with gentle kisses. Jack mumbled incoherently, nails gripping at the ropey muscles of Gabe's back. 

“What's that?” Gabe chuckled darkly, “I can't understand you.” 

Jack arched, his body trying to find some form of relief. “P-please, Gabe.” 

A dark brow arched, “Please what?” 

A frustrated keen escaped Jack’s lips. “Please, I wa-ant more.” 

A smile played at Gabe's lips, at the edge of sinister and satisfied. He bent his head to capture a soft pink nipple in his mouth, licking and suckling the delicate flesh. His grin grew as Jack moaned deeply, strong legs wrapped around Gabe's thin waist. He worked his way lower, sucking dark love bites into the alabaster skin, creating a trail all the way down to Jack's stomach. 

Gabe pulled back, causing a wave of cold to wash over Jack. From his vantage point behind the half open door, McCree could see the goosebumps littering Jacks skin and shuddered. He pressed his forehead against the cool wood of the door jam for relief and tried to breathe. Whatever breath he had was robbed when Gabe reached down to tap his fingers on Jack's lips.

“You know what to do.” 

Jack opened his mouth with a shaky sigh, allowing a soft pink tongue lick at the digits before Gabe started slowly pressing his fingers deeper. The pace quickly picked up, filling the room with slick sounds and gasping breaths. Fingers slid too deep, pulling a choked moan from deep within Jack's chest. Gabe slowly pulled the fingers out and pressed a soft kiss on his quivering lips. He murmured something sweet and warm, but the words were too soft to reach McCree. 

Jack found himself roughly pulled to the edge of the table, his dangling feet finding purchase against broad shoulders as Gabe brought his mouth down to Jack's hard heat. His back arched clear off the table as Gabe licked from base to tip, cleaning precome off with his lithe tongue. He opened his mouth to gasp but the air had been ripped straight out of his mouth. Jack bit at the knuckle of his hand as Gabe prodded at his entrance. Gentle fingers pressed, easing in with a torturous pace. Jack thrashed beneath the sensations, Gabes hot mouth, his relentless fingers sliding in smoother and quicker, the tightness in his abdomen telling him that God he was so close. 

“Ga-ah-Gabe. Gabe stop. I-I’m gonna come.”

He sucked harder, head bobbing with purpose, the fingers inside Jack thrust faster eliciting a heady moan. His body shook as he came into Gabe's mouth. 

Gabe paused, collecting every last drop in his mouth, then pushed Jack until his knees were pressed up against his stomach, ass on display. Jack blinked, his head coated with a layer of fog. He watched, dazed, as Gabe used his tongue and the come to lick into his hole and whimpered. 

McCree watched, hand soaked with his own precome, choking back his own whimper. His fingers tightened around the base of his cock, trying to prolong the moment. Trying to make it last. 

“Ah. Gabe. Ple-ah-please.” 

Undeterred by Jacks pleading, Gabe pressed on. He fucked Jack with his tongue, sharp thrusts that melted the tight flesh of Jack’s hole. Fingers gripped tight on the soft globes of his ass. 

“Fuck.” Jack screamed. 

Satisfied that he could make the straight lace Jack curse, Gabe pulled away. He shifted, pulling Jack closer so that his hips were almost on the edge of the table. He lined up his cock with Jack’s entrance, pausing for a moment to look at the man below him. 

Their eyes met, lips brushed against each other, and fingers intertwined. Finally, Gabe pressed in, slow, torturous. The muscles of Jack’s stomach contracted with each lazy thrust. 

The slow, steady thrusts did not last. Gabe's hips moved faster. Thrusts harsh, unforgiving. Jacks moans escalated with the pace, breathy sighs melding into hoarse moans. Their bodies, slick with sweat, melted into each other. Jack cried out, back arching, as he came, his seed spilling on his stomach. His body tightened around Gabe, causing the man to jerk and groan, his body twitching with release. 

McCree sped up his hand, coming hard, biting his lip to trap any noises that might escape. He took a moment to collect himself, hands shaking as they cleaned the evidence of his presence. 

He looked back into the dining room, wondering if they had been alerted to his presence, and was embarrassed by the tender scene on display. Gabe wiped away Jacks tears of exertion, caressed his hair, whispered soft declarations of love. McCree’s heart ached, a small pang, and decided he could no longer bear to watch.

He ran back to his room, hand covered in his own spunk, face heated. He fell asleep wondering how he could ever face the two of them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
